SECUESTRAME
by dragon de mala fe
Summary: —¿Quien anda ahí ? — preguntó aquella persona con un dejo de terror en la voz, Harry seguía en shock mirándolo. Se dejo caer sobre el frió suelo y sin dejar de mirarlo exclamo. — Te encontré "Draco Malfoy" — Este proyecto participa en el festival top draco 2016, celebrado por las paginas we love drarry y I love bottom harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Secuestrame**

 **Autor: Dragon de mala fe**

 **Parejas: Drarry**

 **Extencion: serial**

 **Género: AU**

 **Capitulos: 5 o 6**

 **Este proyecto participa en el festival top draco 2016, celebrado por las paginas we love drarry y I love bottom harry.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **UN RAMO DE FLORES**

— Mañana es el gran día— dijo un hombre de tez clara y cabello negro, sus ojos enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras. Miró al grupo de personas que tenía enfrente, y suspiró — ¿estaremos haciendo lo correcto? —

— Por supuesto que estamos haciendo lo correcto— una mujer de cabellos negros igual a los de él y semblante un tanto desquiciado salió de detrás del pilar, al tiempo en que colocaba una mano sobre los hombros del hombre —necesitamos el dinero, es suficiente aliciente para hacerlo –

— Pero será muy riesgoso, él es muy rico y poderoso y ¿si nos atrapan?, además ¿cómo haremos para que este solo? Eso no lo han dicho— preguntó Ron al tiempo en que giraba a ver a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

— No se preocupen que para eso tu querido ahijado nos ayudara – dijo señalando a al hombre de cabellos negros. Sirius la miró estupefacto.

—¿Harry?¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? Ni se te ocurra meterlo, es solo un ni niño—

— Pues niño ya no es, ya se está volviendo todo un hombre y él puede hacernos ese pequeño favor- dijo bellatrix sonriendo perturbadoramente.

— Pues no estoy de acuerdo este no es parte del plan— dijo levantándose de golpe al ver que los demás le rehuían a su mirada— ¿ustedes lo sabían?— gritó enfadado dando un golpe a la mesa— ¡él ni siquiera sabe de esto!—

—Precisamente por eso— contestó una chica de cabellos castaños, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su novio— al no saber del plan, será más fácil, no le ganaran los nervios.

— No te preocupes, lo hará bien, y si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, puede que le dé un premio por portarse bien, bueno no se hable más del asunto, el será la carnada— las otras cinco personas asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Sirius temía por la seguridad de su ahijado, pero no puso objeción, si todo salía bien podrían salir de aquella pobreza y vivir sino con lujos, si cómodamente y tranquilos.

La junta se dio por terminada y todos salieron de aquella pequeña habitación encontrándose a las afueras con el muchacho del que se había hablado anteriormente, el cual al verlos les devolvió una mirada retadora.

— y ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó bellatrix al ver al susodicho parado frente a la puerta.

— Nada que te importe— vocifero Harry. Aquella mujer no le caía nada bien, siempre se preguntaba porque Sirius era amigo de aquella mujer — "ah sí, era su prima. Desgraciadamente"—

— No me hables en ese tono, muchachito— sonrió mostrando sus dientes pútridos y tomando el rostro del chico, apretándole la mandíbula. Lo acerco hacia ella. Harry la empujó en seguida mostrándole una cara de absoluta repulsión.

— No te me acerques, ¡bruja!— y dicho esto se alejó y adentro en busca de su padrino. De verdad odiaba a esa mujer, y a los otros que siempre la acompañaban.

— No olvides lo de mañana – grito Crouch dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a Sirius.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada para luego encontrarse con la de su padrino.

— No sé porque les hablas si son unos desgraciados—

— No hables así de las personas, no es correcto–

—¿Correcto? por favor si es un maldito y esa loca también lo es, ni decir de su esposo—

— No es de tu incumbencia – Harry frunció el cejo. Sirius intento cambiar el tema de conversación.

— Y ¿que tal la escuela?— el azabache alzó la mirada y se le quedo viendo con una gran Interrogante sobre su cabeza, y ojinegro de inmediato supo que había metido igual la pata-

— ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por cómo voy en la escuela?—preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja, ese comentario hizo que el otro se sintiera aún más nervioso. — Bueno no importa, pero me gustaría saber que tanto hace esa gente aquí—

— No es nada que te importe, así que ve a la cocina y cena, que mañana salimos temprano—

—¿Temprano? ¿A dónde vamos a ir? — cuestionó nuevamente.

— Creo que deberías ir a dormir— Espetó Sirius poniéndole cara de que, sigue hablando y amanecerás con un ojo morado, el chico ya no puso objeción, su padrino podía ser muy comprensivo y todo, pero cuando se llegaba a enojar era como si un tornado se agitara dentro de la casa, y la verdad no estaba de humor como para sopórtalo, así que no dijo más y se encamino a su habitación.

— Haremos una entrega – fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

— Una entrega — reflexionaba Harry frente al espejo – que clase de entrega puede ser a las 7 de la mañana.

Sirius se sentó en el destartalado sillón, con una vaso del mas corriente vino, miró las llamas crepitar con fuerza y unas ganas de destrozar todo le llegaron.

¿Como era posible que hubieran terminado de esa manera? ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiera perdido todo?. Extrañaba a sus amigos: a Remus, a los padres de Harry. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si james y Lily no hubieran tomado esa decisión, ahora el estaría libre y no con la carga de criar a un joven que ni siquiera era de su propia sangre. Aferró con fuerza los mechones de su cabello y jalo sutilmente. James estaba en la cárcel por robo a mano armada y asesinato, mientras que Lily había muerto en el tiroteo que se desato en la joyería. Remus lo culpaba a él de todo lo que había ocurrido. Porque para ser sinceros él había inducido a sus amigo al vicio de las drogas y para que hacerse el tonto, cuido de Harry solo por el simple hecho de sentir remordimiento. Muchas veces culpo al pequeño Harry de su mala suerte, puesto que partir de ahí, su pequeña fortuna fue diluyéndose como agua entre la arena.

* * *

— ¿Estás listo?— dijo Sirius cuando entro en la habitación de Harry y este se terminaba de acomodar su suéter.

— lo estaré cuando encuentre mis zapatos— se agacho para buscar debajo de la cama — por cierto donde haremos la entrega y ya tienes el arreglo— preguntó estirando la mano para alcanzar el zapato escurridizo.

Sirius no contesto.

—¿Sirius? —

— ¿eh? Si ya está y te lo diré cuando estemos allá— Esa actitud en su padre, porque Harry lo consideraba como tal, dado que no conoció al verdadero, le molestaba de sobremanera siempre tan hermético en ciertos asuntos.

Después de años de derrochar su dinero, de seguir por el mismo camino que sus amigos y de caer en cuenta que tenía un niño de ocho años a su cuidado, fue que decidió poner un negocio, los Black eran buenos en eso. Intento con varias cosas, pero ninguna parecía funcionar.

Hasta que Harry cuando ya contaba con 10 años le insinuó que pusieran una florería. En un principio la idea no le agrado, pero no había porque no intentarlo y así lo hicieron.

La florería parecía rendir frutos, todo iba bien, la gente comenzaba a reconocerlos, pues la flor era fresca, los arreglos eran finos y la calidad de la flor ni que decir, hasta que por azares del destino volvió a toparse con su prima y su marido y fue que volvió a las drogas y al alcohol, volvió a derrochar el dinero que tanto les había costado juntar, pero lo peor vino cuando tuvo que hipotecar su florería por no haber cubierto su pago de drogas. Ahora no tenían nada, Harry no sabía que estaban trabajando para pagar sus deudas.

— Es un hermoso arreglo— dijo Harry viendo el ramo de narcisos blancos que Sirius acababa de entregarle — ¿quién puede mandar un ramo de flores tan temprano? —

—no es de tu incumbencia tu solo limítate a entregar este ramo en la dirección, específicamente a la persona que se te dice en la tarjeta, me entendiste – Harry asintió con la cabeza intentando recordar en donde había escuchado aquel apellido pero su mente parecía congelada por el frio, así que desistió y se encamino a la entrada del colegio.

\- Buen día- dijo Harry parándose frente al portero con el ramo de flores – podría llamar a Draco Malfoy— aquel sujeto lo miró de arriba abajo lo que le molesto un poco al otro pero no dijo nada y siguió en lo suyo – es una entrega – y le señalo el ramo de flores.

— Entrégamelo a mí y yo se lo entregare al dueño—

\- ¿uhmm? no puedo hacer eso, tengo ordenes de entregar esto exclusivamente al dueño - el sujeto lo miró con reproche y se adentró en la escuela, pasaron diez, quince, veinte minutos y Harry ya estaba completamente aburrido y en varias ocasiones pensó en la loca idea de entrar o de dejar botado aquel ramo de flores, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando un joven de cabellos muy rubios y unos ojos color plata apareció por el enrejado.

— Yo soy Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que deseas? — se le quedó mirando fijamente había algo en el que le resultaba familiar lo había visto en algún lugar y el nombre también le eran familiares pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

\- Tengo una entrega – Harry le ofreció el ramo, Malfoy lo tomó extrayendo la tarjeta.

— "Con mucho cariño para Draco de Yessi" — Draco releyó varias veces el nombre hasta que devolviéndole el ramo contesto.

— No conozco a ninguna Yessi, así que este ramo no es para mí- Harry lo tomó y leyó la tarjeta igual —

— Pero es tu nombre, ¿no? —

— Si, y ¿eso qué? —

— Entonces es para ti— dijo entregándole el ramo de nuevo.

\- No, no es para mí ya te lo dije- la voz del chico comenzaba a sonar exasperada

\- Pero es tu nombre tal vez sea alguna admiradora secreta- el moreno intentaba sonar tranquilo pero la testarudez del otro joven lo estaba irritando. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y por unos segundos le parecieron singulares..  
— No me importa si es secreta o no, ¡no quiero las flores!— su tono ya denotaba molestia y aventándole de nueva cuenta las flores se giró para salir de ahí.

— ¡oye! — Se quejó el azabache— ¿ Ehh? — lo observo mejor — ya sé de dónde te conozco— sonrió como si se hubiera gana un premio.

El joven se giró para mirarlo – tú, ¿me conoces?-

\- Quien no, si eres el… – pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues tres encapuchados llegaron de la nada, primero amagando al joven Draco con una pistola, él intento defenderse pero fue golpeado en la cabeza cayendo inmediatamente inconsciente, Harry al ver aquello intento impedir que se lo llevaran golpeo a uno de ellos, dándole un rodillazo para después abalanzarse sobre el que tenía la pistola, propinándole varios golpes uno de los cuales dio justo en la boca abriéndosela, ambos forcejearon pero otro de los sujetos corrió en contra del moreno e igual que sucedió con el rubio, lo dejaron inconsciente de un golpe.

Los guardias de la escuela al ver lo que sucedía corrieron en ayuda del joven Malfoy, pero fue tarde, los enmascarados ya había huido con los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes.

* * *

 **hola chicas es un placer estar de nuevo por aquí. espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia que he puesto. gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

 **Las escaleras**

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, los parpados le pesaban mucho y un dolor lacerante recorrió su cabeza, se llevó las manos a esta como esperando que con eso se lograra mitigar el dolor, pero era en vano, el dolor se había extendido hasta la columna y parte de sus extremidades, se estaba volviendo terriblemente insoportable. Levanto el rostro intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, volvió a recostarla cuando todo se puso negro de momento, hasta que recordó, como si hubieran iluminado su cabeza recordó todo. Se levantó tan rápido de donde estaba recostado que la cabeza le peso demasiado y un dolor punzante se hizo presente sobre sus sienes.

Se sostuvo de la cama para evitar caerse y miró a su alrededor. El lugar se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero su conmocionado cerebro no podía deducir en donde se encontraba, caminó lento y pausado hasta la puerta mas próxima.

—¿¡Esta es!? — se preguntó Harry saliendo por completo de la habitación sosteniéndose de la pared – ¿¡mi casa!?, ¿pero cómo llegue hasta aquí?-

—¡SIRIUS! — gritó el ojiverde caminando lentamente por los corredores de aquella enorme casa — SIRIUS— gritó por segunda. Siguió andando hasta que escucho voces provenientes del cuarto donde habitualmente se reunían los amigos de su padre, con cada paso que daba podía escuchar el golpetear de vasos y los vitoreos de algunas personas. Sin duda estaban festejando.

—Sirius, ¿estás ahí?- grito Harry con la fuerza que aún le quedaba, las voces dentro callaron y de inmediato él pelinegro apareció por la puerta y al verle lo condujo de inmediato al asiento más próximo.

— regresa a la habitación, el doctor dijo que debías descansar—

— ¿doctor?, ¿qué doctor? – preguntó aún más confundido, no recordaba mucho.

— El que vino a curarlo…. el que vino a curarte — Sirius sudo en esos momentos.

— No recuerdo a ningún doctor— recargo la cabeza entre sus manos cerrando los ojos.

\- Estabas inconsciente cuando llego- contestó Bellatrix acercándose a ellos.

\- no te pregunte a ti- respondió el moreno de mal talante levantándose del asiento — yo no…- pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle más y las piernas le fallaron haciendo que callera de bruces, black corrió a socorrerle y entre él y Bellatrix lo llevaron de vuelta a su habitación, lo recostaron sobre la cama.

— Voy por un poco de té, eso te ayudara a relajarte— Sirius salió de la habitación no sin antes de dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a la mujer que comenzaba a acercarse a la cama-

— pero que indefenso te vez a si— soltó en cuanto el ojigris salió por la puerta. Sonrió con malicia sentándose a su lado —te vez tan adorable y tierno—tomó el rostro de Harry sin mucha delicadeza apretando las mejillas. Harry la apartó ya sin mucha delicadeza.

— déjame en paz, maldita loca—gruñó frustrado y es cuando Sirius hace su aparición y Bella se levanta del lugar sonriendo desquiciada, como si fuera una niña que ha hecho una travesura.

— ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó dejando la bandeja con un cueco de sopa y un poco de té en la cómoda, miró a ambos, deteniéndose unos segundos más en la pelinegra. Ella se muerde el labio y sonríe más.  
—No, no sucede nada— hasta luego cariño. Y sale sin mirar a otras.

—Sé que no te agrada— dice antes de que el moreno pueda decir algo, se pasa las manos por el cabello y se queda callado por unos segundos. —pero te juro que después de unos días, ya no los volveremos a ver—

—lo dices muy convencido— toma un pedazo de pan remojándolo en el caldo, para que pueda hablandarse— porque será que no te creo— suspira resignado.

— Lo juro— detiene la mano del chico antes de que el bocado llegue a su boca, y Harry le cree, porque lo ve en los ojos de su padre.

— Parece que tu buen humor está regresando— suelta Sirius al ver una sonrisa radiante aflorar poco a poco— igual que tu apetito.

— Me has dado muy buenas noticias— sonrió llevándose otro bocado más—  
— Te traeré algo más para cenes, debes estar muerto de hambre—

-— ¿muerto? — Harry siento que esa palabra estaba asociada a algo que debía recordad, hasta que reacciono recordando lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

— ¿Qué paso con Malfoy? — Sirius quedo estático, miró un punto indefinido detrás de del moreno, negándose a contestar. — ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Él está bien? —

—Son muchas preguntas para las escasas respuestas que te tengo— contesto al final. Suspiró resignado— No sabemos qué fue de aquel chico— el corazón de Harry se encogió, sin saber muy bien porque sintió culpa por la suerte de aquel chico, de no haber sido por él y ese estúpido ramo de flores.

— No vayas por ese lado— dijo Black al intuir los pensamientos de su hijo. — tú no tienes la culpa de la suerte de ese chico, tu solo cumplías con tu beber.

—De no haber sido por mí, y mi insistencia, ese chico seguiría libre— chilló enojado consigo mismo.—¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? —

— Por lo visto a esos maleantes el único que les interesaba era Malfoy, a ti te abandonaron calles más arriba, me preocupe cuando te golpearon, de verdad que son unos salvajes—

— Que esperabas- contestó Harry encolerizado— si esos son unos desgraciados que no tienen perdón, no se tientan el corazón para hacer ese tipo de atrocidades-

Black permaneció en silencio escuchando lo que su hijo estaba diciendo.

— Que podemos saber de las carencias de esas personas, tal vez lo hacen por necesidad—

— ¿necesidad? — Bufó exasperado— Tu y yo tenemos muchas necesidades pero no por eso vamos a privar de la libertad a alguien, eso es de cobardes—

\- Tal vez tengas razón- se limitó a decir el mayor— pero ahora descansa que aun estas débil- Harry no puso objeción a eso y apenas si toco la almohada cayó rendido.

Durante los siguientes días, no había otra cosa en las noticias que no fuera sobre el secuestro del hijo del magnate empresario Lucius Malfoy, el amarillismo con que presentaban las notas de verdad que asustaba a cualquiera, varias notas decían que el hijo había a parecido muerto en un acueducto a las afueras de la ciudad, otras versiones hablaban de que le había entregado al padre algunos dedos de su hijo y otras más que su hijo había huido con la novia porque el padre se negaba a su relación.

Ninguna se acercaba a la realidad, los secuestradores aun no pedían rescate, ni siquiera se habían puesto en contacto con la familia. Esa situación mortificaba a Harry. Él quería saber que había sido de aquel chico, aun se preguntaba si debía ir con la policía y decir lo que vio, pero se detenía al pensar que tal vez lo acusaran de cómplice. Volvió a mirar el televisor donde una foto de Draco Malfoy aparecía. Y no pudo evitar pensar que aquel muchacho era realmente atractivo, y una pensamiento surgió de repente quedándose anclado en su mente; la imperiosa necesidad de ser él quien lo encontrara.

Durante esos mismos días los amigos de su padre parecía que habían decidido acampar ahí, se encerraban en la habitación de siempre y se pasaban horas platicando— "¿de qué?" — Quien sabe, pues le había restringido la entrada y eso de verdad le molestaba, que platica podría implicar que un joven de 18 años no pudiera escuchar, pero tenía que conformarse con pasar e intentar oír algo aunque fuera en vano.

La noche del quinto día cayo muy deprisa para el gusto de Harry, y como ya empezaba a ser costumbre que alguno de los amigos de Sirius se quedara a dormir, ya no le caía de extraño verlos.

Esa noche, Harry daba vueltas sobre su cama, sin poder olvidar la expresión del chico antes de ser golpeado por los bandidos, tenía muy grabado en la memoria eso ojos que en un principio parecían dos témpanos de hielo, pero que algo le decía que ocultaban algo más. Con ese pensamiento comenzó a sentir sueño, poco a poco sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, y un agradable letargo comenzó a sentir.

Abrió los ojos al percibir un sonido fuera de lo común. Miró detenidamente el techo agudizando el oído por si lo volvía a oír, se giró para quedar viendo la puerta y ahí permaneció atento, hasta que el sonido volvió a escucharse más claro.

Seria mentira si dijera que no había escuchado ese sonido, pero siendo sinceros no le dio la importancia debida, ahora que el sonido en la casa había disminuido pudo escucharlo con mas claridad.

Cuando por tercera vez escucho aquel sonido, no dudo en levantarse para investigar. Pudiera ser que se encontrar a la loca de Bellatrix haciendo cochinadas con su marido, pero debía sacarse esa espinita clavada en el pecho.

Salió de la habitación cuidadosamente intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Anduvo por los pasillos buscando la fuente de aquello. Paso deprisa la habitación donde la prima de Sirius y su esposo solían quedarse y casi corrió hacia la habitación donde siempre hacían sus reuniones, intentó pasar de largo, pero ahí, el sonido se intensificó. Dudó un poco al entrar, pero el sonido era muy atrayente, así que dando pie a su lado rebelde y exagerada curiosidad y a haciendo caso omiso a su voz interior, ingreso en aquel cuarto oscuro.

El sonido llegaba del sótano, así que abrió lentamente el pasaje y se adentró en él, bajó un par de escalones hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación. El lugar estaba iluminado solo por una vela que estaba sobre una mesa vieja y roída, al lado de la mesa podía distinguirse lo que parecía ser un colchón viejo y sobre de él, una bola de sabanas. Miro alrededor buscando la causa del sonido, avanzo hacia aquel colchón, pero con forme se iba acercando, esa bola de sabanas comenzó a tomar otra forma.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más de lo normal, algo le decía que no debía mirar, que debía alejarse de ahí. Pero sus pies no se detuvieron y mucho menos sus manos, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar lo que ahí había, sus ojos se aguaron de dolor, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba mirando, no podía crees que eso le estuviera pasando él, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y olvidar lo que ahí había, siguió acercándose, aquello ya no era una bola de sabanas era el cuerpo de una persona, siguió acercándose y sin darse cuenta choco contra la mesita donde reposaba la vela, haciendo que la persona que estaba recostada saltara del susto.

—¿Quien anda ahí ? — demandó aquel hombre con un dejo de terror en la voz  
Harry seguía en shock, se acercó más para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal.

Se detuvo en frente y no pudo evitar que una lágrima silenciosa rodara por su mejilla.

Con apenas un hilo de voz susurro.

— Te encontré "Draco Malfoy " — se acercó despacio observándolo atentamente, Malfoy estaba atado de pies y manos, tenía cubiertos los ojos con unas vendas y una tela que ahora colgaba sobre su cuello, le había servido como mordaza.

— ¿Quien anda ahí?— preguntó de nuevo el chico, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando el origen de aquello.

— ¡Shhhh!— susurró tapándole la boca — Cállate que nos van a oír—

— ¿Que quieres?— gritó Malfoy intentando soltarse los amarres

— He venido a salvarte— contestÓ sintiéndose un poco estúpido por emplear esa palabra. Draco se tensó al sentir las manos del otro sobre sus pies, pero de inmediato se relajó al apreciar cómo eran liberados. El otro chico lo levanto despacio para poder quitarle la soga de las manos.

— ¡Gracias!— contestó impacientándose por tener las manos libres.

— me agradecerás en cuan…— Harry no pudo terminar la oración, su cuerpo había sido vuelto boca abajo con brusquedad, sintió como algo pesado golpeaba con fuerza su estómago segándolo por el dolor, camino a tientas buscando alguna cosa con que golpear a quien fuera que lo estaba agrediendo, pero fue arrastrado por el suelo ,intentaba aferrarse a algo pero era imposible, se giró y con la poca visibilidad que tenía le propino una patada a su agresor, haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos, Harry aprovecho para levantarse e intentar sacar a Draco de ahí.

— ¿Que pasa?— gritó Draco forcejeando con los amarres que, gracias a Harry, estaban casi sueltos, dio unos movimientos más y sus manos quedaron libres, de inmediato se quitó la venda de los ojos pero le costaba ver con claridad, estar tantos días en la obscuridad nublaban su vista.

— Maldito mocoso— gritó su agresor.

Harry corrió hacia Malfoy levantándolo con nada de delicadeza. –¡camina!— gritó al tiempo que lo jalaba del brazo para correr a las escaleras— salgamos de aquí— Draco no se hizo esperar y subió a tropezones las escaleras detrás de aquel chico, cuando estaban a punto de llegar Bellatrix ya los esperaba en la puerta, de una patada mando a los dos escalera a bajo. Ambos se levantaron presurosos ignorando por completo el dolor.

—¡Déjalo en paz! — gritó Harry al ver como Bellatrix baja muy quitada de la pena las escaleras.

— Quítate o no respondo— dijo un poco más seria.

— ¡Son unos malditos cobardes!— Bella sonrió ladina.

Draco no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero ahora su única prioridad era salir de ahí. La mujer siguió bajando los peldaños y Harry por instinto lanzo el primer golpe, importándole poco que aquella fuera una mujer. Para su desgracia el golpe nunca acertó, Bellatrix LO esquivo con maestría devolviéndole una pata en la cara. Harry cayó a un lado un poco desorientado, Bella siguió propinándole golpes al moreno, mientras que Draco corrió en su auxilio pero unas manos fuertes lo sujetaron, era otro sujeto el que estaba en la habitación.

— Sirius— dijo sorprendido el menor al mirar frente de él y ver a su padre.

— Este no fue el trato– contestó con tono enérgico y muy serio, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

\- Él se lo busco por meter las narices donde no lo llaman—

— Sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, pero no tenías que golpearlo así—

\- No te vengas a quejar como vieja— sonrió ante su chiste.

Draco dejo de forcejear y fijo la mirada en el chico que estaba en el suelo, no estaba entendiendo del todo, eso quería decir que el joven era cómplice o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

— Lo único que queda es que se nos una— contestó la mujer muy quitada de la pena, jalando de los cabellos al moreno para que lo mirara.

— primero muerto antes que participar en algo tan asqueroso – Harry acercó su rostro al de la mayor y le escupió intentando descargar ahí todo el coraje que estaba sintiendo, ella no hizo ningún gesto, solo se limpió la cara y se limitó a observarlo un largo tiempo—

— No tienes opción— contesto con el mayor cinismo con el que alguien puede contar.

— No puedes obligarme, en cuanto salga de aquí te denunciare o si lo prefieres puedes matarme, la verdad ya no me importa— eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Black.

— Mira que tienes razón, si la única forma para que no hables es matándote pues qué más puedo hacer –Bellatrix saco de entre sus ropas una pistola y le apunto directo a la cabeza.

—¡no! — gritó Sirius con el corazón a mil.

Malfoy escuchaba la discusión en silencio, se le hacía increíble lo que estaba pasando, intento girarse para ver al joven pero su agresor se lo impidió, pego más su cara contra la fría pared.

Harry cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, casi podía sentir el dolor de ser atravesado por el metal, y en un instante escucho la detonación, su cuerpo brinco pero en ningún momento sintió ser atravesado, escucho un golpe seguido de un quejido y de inmediato abrió los ojos.

Sirius permanecía en cuclillas con una mano sobre el suelo y la otra en su estómago, el líquido viscoso que brotaba sin parar era indicio de que él había recibido el disparo.

— Eres una desgraciada, debías dispararme a mí - gritó abalanzándose de nueva cuenta contra ella. Pero otro golpe más lo mando derecho al suelo. Lestrange apareció en el campo de visión del ojiverde.

—¡huy! ¿te caíste? — comentó burlón, al tiempo en que Harry volvía a remeter contra él, pero Lestrange era más grande y fuerte, con un movimiento bien ensayada lo mando al suelo haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza con fuerza.

Bellatrix se acercó al menor seminconsciente en el suelo, dirigió una mirada a su marido, el hombre empujo a Draco contra el colchón y acercándose a Sirius lo levanto con brusquedad, este seguía, entre gruñidos, intentando parar con sus manos la hemorragia, pero era inútil Rodolphus lo saco del lugar.

— No se te ocurra decir una palabra sobre este asunto, porque si no, mi querido primo sufrirá las consecuencias- y sin más salió del lugar no sin antes volver a amarrar Draco.

* * *

hey chicas es un gusto estar de nueva cuenta aquí.

oh, se me olvidaba marcar la muerte un personaje XD. ya saben como me gusta el Drama.

 **HIKARI:** es un gusto leerte otra vez. si lo se, tengo una cuenta pendiente con "aun no me toca", pero créeme que ya voy avanzando.

Si, es un Drarry con todas sus letras. espero que te guste.


End file.
